1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device that communicates with a peripheral device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a peripheral device control system has been effectively used in various forms in homes and offices. In this system, peripheral devices are connected to a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as PC) using various types of interfaces, such as a universal serial bus (USB), Ethernet, and a wireless local area network (LAN). Examples of the peripheral devices include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a digital camera, and a multifunction device combining these functions.
In Windows (registered trademark) 7, a new function of managing peripheral devices connected to a PC is introduced. The new function is called Devices and Printers, which is a window for displaying devices connected to a PC, and Device Stage (registered trademark), which has a function of linking to a service related to each device. In Device Stage, a visual screen can be provided, which enables a user to easily access a function or service related to a device.
Technologies called Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) and Web Services on Devices (WSD) are available. These are mechanisms for recognizing a connection between a PC and a peripheral device in a network and a change thereof, and are technologies for returning a service or address from a peripheral device to a PC through a search from the PC (PTL 1).
Also, a software technology that enables verification of a situation, an operation, and various settings of an MFP device through a network from a Web browser or the like is available. When a Web browser is started and a uniform resource identifier (URI) corresponding to an MFP device is specified in a PC, a screen provided by a Web server included in the MFP is displayed on the Web browser. This is a device remote management technology that enables a user to perform various settings and control of the MFP device by operating the screen on the Web browser.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-167696, there has been a problem that it is difficult for a user to operate software for use in the device remote management technology.
There has been another problem that it is difficult for a user to input a network address or the like to software for use in the device remote management technology.